1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miter gauges of the type that are used on table saws, router tables and other types of shaping and cutting tools, and in particular to a calibration fixture for miter gauges of the type used for wood cutting, shaping and sanding.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Miter gauges of the type having a miter bar and a miter head pivotally fixed at one end of the bar are well known. The bar typically rides in a slot of a table, such as the table of a table saw, a router table, a band saw, a shaper, or a belt/disc sander, and is slidable therein, with the head abutting the workpiece to be cut so as to push the workpiece against the cutting tool.
The head is pivoted to the bar to rotate in a plane parallel to the table and the angle of the head relative to the miter bar can be fixed, for example with a thumb screw. Typically, an angular compass type angle scale is printed or embossed on the head so as to give a rough indication of the angle of the head relative to the bar.
In precision woodworking, the accuracy possible with the typical type of miter gauge is not adequate. For somewhat better accuracy, a combination square may be used, with its head against the bar and its blade against the width of the miter head face, but it is difficult to make the combination square lay flat against the bar in a horizontal plane to assure an accurate angle, and only a 90.degree. or a 45.degree. angle is typically available, and with questionable accuracy. An engineering triangle or other item defining a known included angle may be used, but typically these abut the head on only one side of the pivot point, which makes accurate positioning of the triangle or other item against both the head and bar so that both surfaces lay flat without any deviation difficult. It is also difficult to keep these positioned in a horizontal plane when setting the angle, as it is when using the combination square.